


Explorations

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts for Jon x Sansa, given to me on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Ever She Wants

Arya 

It was a normal day in the Stark household. Jon, Robb, Theon, and Arya all sat around watching the football game. The White Wildlings vs. the Black Crowes, was playing loudly on the TV screen in the family room as Theon shouted at the goal the Wildlings had scored. Jon sighed in frustration as his team was down 1 to 0. Robb was indifferent about both teams, but just wanted to enjoy the company of his friends. And then Arya was eating popcorn at the event. Always basking in the joy of friendly rivalry. 

By halftime, all the drinks needed to be refilled and Arya needed more popcorn. So Jon, being the kind person he was decided to help refill drinks while Arya made her food. Both walking into the kitchen speaking of the game when they both smelled freshly baked cookies. Standing there hovering of the oven was Sansa. Arya’s quiet sister. Sansa wasn’t always the quiet one. But ever since she came home from college, she's been a mute. In fact, this was one of the first times, Sansa has been out of her room since coming home. This was also one of the occasions that Jon had laid eyes on her since the first day she came back. 

“Who dug the bat out of the cave?” Arya snipped, moving over to the microwave. 

“Arya.” A deep hiss was heard, as Sansa peered over her shoulder at Jon. Arya made eye contact with Jon, after he gave her a very deep warning look. Burrowing her eyebrows together in question at the sudden defense by Jon was very unlike him. Never in the past had he stuck up for Sansa when Arya said something off color to her. 

“It was a joke.” Her voice was defensive on its own. But Jon just turned his head and completely ignoring her, Jon walked over to Sansa, not standing near her, but not standing too far away. 

“They smell good.” He said, looking at the tray lying on the stove. “Where they made from scratch?” Jon gave Sansa a light smile. Arya watched as her sisters lips started to quirk up at the corners. The closest thing, Sansa has gotten to a smile in weeks, if not months. Instead of speaking, she just nodded her head. Keeping her eyes casted away from him. 

“You were always the best baker.” Leaning over, he took in a deep breath of the aroma. “May I try one?” His eyebrows raised in question. Sansa lifted one and Jon took it, a small smile etching his lips as Arya watched their fingers touch. For an instance, they both stopped moving, and when the microwave began to beep, both shot away from the other. Jon looked at Arya, popping the cookie in his mouth. Sansa turned on her heels not looking at either of them, running up the stairs. Jon watched her retreating form, and Arya watched him. Mouth slightly open. 

“What the fuck was that?” She hissed out, almost completely shocked at what she just witnessed. 

“Language.” Jon said in between a mouthful of cookie, walking out of the kitchen, leaving Arya to grab the drinks by herself. 

**********************************************************

 

Bran 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary that day. Except for the fact that Sansa’s car wasn’t working and no one else was home to help her drive Bran to his physical therapy. Bran watched as she sighed in frustration, not really wanting to call and cancel the appointment. This was supposed to be a good thing for both of them. Getting them out of the house and into the real world, but when Sansas car wouldn’t start, Bran watched his sister go from being sad to being down right in tears. Being the Stark she is, she tired to hide it until Bran called her name. He could see it in her face. The way that every little thing that has or is happening to her since coming home, was just getting her down. 

There was only one person he could to call and that was Jon Snow. He lived three streets over in the apartment complex, and he didn’t have work today. Jon could help him get in and out of the car, and could also give both a ride. The phone was picked up on the second ring, and his deep voice echoed through Brans ear. 

“Hey Bran, shouldn’t you be with Sansa right now?” His voice full of concern. Bran didn’t think of it at the mention of his sister. Jon cared about everyone in the Stark household and knew that both of them were having a tough time socializing with others. 

“Thats why I called. She is supposed to take me to PT, but her car won’t start. I’ve never really seen her this upset before.” 

“I’m on my way.” He immediately read Bran’s request. 

“Thank you Jon.” His breath catching in his throat as he looked at his sister sitting in her non working vehicle. Gripping the steering wheel tightly. Bran rolled himself over to her drivers side window and knocked. Stepping out of the car, she kept her head down as she wiped away the stray tears that had been left. 

"Jon is on his way." Bran watched as Sansa had a small twitched on the corner of lips. 

“Jon is coming?” She asked. Bran raised his eyebrows a little at the curious tone. 

“Yes, is that alright?” Sansa quickly turned her back towards him, to hide her face. Bran knew something strange was going on between the two, even if they didn’t notice it yet. His suspicions were proven correct that both were trying to avoid touching one another. When Bran was seated in the back of Jon’s car, he watched them curiously as whenever Jon would look over at her, she would look away and vice versa. It was almost bluntly obvious that they were into each other. The only question to him, was, why hadn’t he seen the signs earlier. 

**********************************************************

 

Rickon 

Rickon wanted to go see the new maleficent movie that was playing in theatres. Catelyn suggested all the kids go, as a sort of bonding moment since they were together for the first time in such a long while. Robb invited Jon along, so he wasn’t the only guy left out. 

In the theatre, Robb offered to take Arya and Bran in to get the good seats, while Jon offered to stay with Sansa and Rickon, getting the food. Rickon was standing in front of Sansa with her hands protectively on his shoulder. Her eyes were dancing around. 

“Jon.” She whispered. Rickon turned his attention from the candy to peer up at his sister and what he considered his older brother. “He’s here.” Finishing her sentence. Rickon felt the hold she had on his shoulder grow tighter, as she leaned into Jon’s shoulder. Jon immediately wrapped his arm around her waist protectively, putting his other hand on Rickon’s other shoulder. 

“He is not going to come near you.” His voice had venom in it, that made Rickon look up at him. 

“Who's not going to come near us?” His seven year old voice spread over the grim looking faces above him. 

“Don’t worry little one.” Sansa said, bending down breaking the embrace. “Just think about the movie you're going to see.” As they moved up in line, Jon put his arm protectively around her back, as she tried to keep a smile on her face for Rickon. As they were walking away from the counter, arms full of food and treats, Rickon heard an elderly woman speak from behind them.

“Aren’t they a cute young family.” He glanced up to see Sansa and Jon both looking like they had a fever, at the elders words. 

**********************************************************

 

The Plan…

Arya and Bran sat in the living room, with Robb sitting with Rickon across from them. All faces were etched with deep concern. Sansa came home from the grocery store looking terrified. All siblings pondered why. She refused to speak about what happened to her at college, and seems to only speak to Jon about the matter. 

“Somethings going on here.” Arya said, as she threw a tennis ball against the wall, only to have it come back to her hand. 

“I know, why would Sansa only speak to Jon about these things. I mean, I know he is like an elder brother to all of us, but I’m her real brother! Shouldn’t she be okay with speaking to me about these things?” He exclaimed in frustration. All three other siblings looked at one another with complete shock. Rickon started to giggle. Robbs head lifted at the sound and glanced the confusion written on each of his younger siblings. 

“What did I say?” His voice cracking at being laughed at. 

“Sansa and Jon, don’t think about eachother like we do Robb.” Bran put in. Looking over at Arya. 

“What do you mean?” His eyes snapping to Arya. A dark look settling in them. 

“Come off it Robb. Leave them be, their not even doing anything. Its just that they like each other they way Mom and Dad like each other. As in, they wouldn't mind doing the nasty if they had the chance.” She put in blantaly. 

“Whats the nasty?” Rickon asked out loud. Robbs face turned red. 

“She means sex Rickon.” Bran answered before Robb had to. 

“Oh, why didn’t she say so?” 

“I’m not even going to comment on how in the seven hells you know what Sex means Rickon. And Arya, Sansa and Jon would never do that. I’ve never seen them close before.” 

“Really? Remember the other week when we watched the football match. During halftime, didn’t we take a little too long in the kitchen. Jon was hitting on her, poorly I might add. You should have seen the way they exchanged a cookie, its like they were fucking kissing!” 

“Ohhhh, Arya swore!” Rickon exclaimed with a sing song voice. 

“Shut up!” Arya retorted back. 

“And the other day, when Sansa’s car broke down, and Jon had to take us to PT. I could feel the tension in the air. First time I’ve seen Sansa smile in a while. And all I did was mention his name.” 

“OH! I have a story!” Rickon said raising his hand. 

“What else is there?” Robb cried in frustration at the moments he was trying to remember the contact between them. 

“When we were at the movie theatre the other day, Sansa was like ‘Hes here.’ And then Jon was like “ hes not going to come near you.’ And then I was like “Who’s not going to come near us?’ And shes like-”

“We get it!” Bran and Arya both spoke together. 

“Wait, Rickon, who was there?” 

“Don’t know, but Sansa was really scared. She was gripping my shoulder rather tightly.” Robb stood up and pulled out his phone. 

“Who are you calling?” 

“Jon, I got an idea to help Sansa. But first, I need to have a talk with him.” 

**********************************************************

 

The Truth 

“I feel ridiculous.” Sansa said, sitting in the middle of the room on the coffee table. Her family was positioned around her. Jon was sitting on the couch in between Robb and Ned. Feeling very uncomfortable. Robb brought both of his parents in on this plan. They had to get the truth from her. Well mostly, it was Rickon who planned to have Sansa sit in the middle of the room with everyone staring at her. Arya thought about bring Jon in, as everyone but Jon and Sansa now know about their feelings for one another. 

“Rickon thought of it.” Arya said, as Catelyn sighed at her childrens silliness. 

“Come now, I think its a good idea.” 

“Cat.” Ned spoke, looking at his wife. Everyone saw Sansa freeze at the mention of her mother's nickname. 

“Sansa dear, are you alright?” Her mother asked, looking at her daughter as she almost started to visibly shake. 

“You told didn’t you?” Her blue eyes were looking directly into Jon’s grey ones. 

“I didn’t say anything.” His deep voice echoed. Sansas parents looked between the two whose eye contact never broke. 

“You promised.” Her eyes filling with tears. Reaching a hand out, he laced her fingers with his. 

“My promise is kept. You have to be the one to speak about it. Not me.” Sansa closed her eyes as she let out a shaky breath. 

“I’m sorry.” Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she looked at her mother. The family watched as Jon stood up and went to sit next to Sansa, as she just kept repeating the words. 

“What are you sorry about?” Ned asked his daughter leading forward. Jon let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, so that Ned could hold his daughter hand. 

“Jon.” She whimpered out, as he shook his head knowing what she needed. 

“Robb, why don’t you and I take Rickon, Arya, and Bran out to get ice cream?” His voice was more in a commanding tone. 

“What? No, this is-”

“Robb.” The stern voice of Catelyn Stark overshadowed his disapproval. “I think Jon is right. Why don’t you let Sansa, your Father and I talk alone.” Her statement was also a command. Before, Jon stood up, Sansa grabbed his hand. She mouthed a thank you, as he gave her a light squeeze in return.

**********************************************************

 

Ice Cream 

Robb was sitting next to Jon, as both refused to eat anything while Sansa was at home crying. Their eyes were on Rickon, Arya, and Bran who were all eating their ice cream down by the creek in the small park close to the Stark Residence. Robb not even turning to meet his friends eyes, or indications that he was going to speak, just blurted out what he was thinking. 

“So did you fuck my sister?” His voice was angry sounding. 

“What? No!” Jon said loudly, almost in complete shock at Robbs sudden outburst. 

“So shes not pregnant?” He asked turning to meet Jon’s eyes for the first time that afternoon. 

“No. And-And, I have not touched your sister, I mean I’ve touched her,” Robb eyes beamed into his, as Jon stuttered out. “I mean, what I’m trying to say, is that I’ve hugged Sansa, but I’ve never touched her in...that...way.” After he let out the last word he took in a deep shaky breath as he put his head in between his legs. 

“But you want to?” Robb put out there. 

“Want to what?” His voice cracking at the way this conversation was heading. 

“Fuck her.” 

“No. I mean yes. I mean No. No, I don’t want to just fuck her, Robb. Seven Hells, I would never do that to you. I could never do that to her. You know how long I’ve fancied her Robb. She needed someone, and I was just an ear for her to talk to. A friend she really desperately wanted. What ever she wanted, what ever she needed, I was going to be. Like you with that girl from your History class. She's still dating that Jackass boyfriend, but you’ll be her friend until she wants you to be so much more.” 

“Thats different Jon. I love-” In the middle of talking he straightened his back and looked at Jon very serious like. 

“You love her.” It was more of statement than a question. “You’re in love with Sansa.” Jon kept quiet as he looked at the other Stark siblings. 

“Seven Hells, they were right.” Robb whispered out in frustration again. 

“What?” Jon questioned looking back at Robb. 

“Bran, Arya, and Rickon, told me the other day when we invited you over for Sansa’s little intervention that they saw they way you two looked at each other. I didn’t believe them. And then...Dude what happened to Sasna?” 

“She’ll tell you on her own time Robb. You were the one that she was most sacred of opening up to.” 

“Why me?” The hurt in his voice could not be covered. 

“You were always the closest to her. Being born within 18 months, she felt scared to tell you what happened. Like you would be ashamed of her.” 

“I could never be ashamed of her. Never.” His eyes wandered over to his siblings. “I can’t fathom being ashamed of any of them.” Jon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, as she stood up. 

“What is it?” Robb asked, worry in his voice. 

“Sansa says she's ready to talk to the rest of us.” He reached into his pocket to grab his keys. 

“Jon. Its cool, you know. With my sister. As long as you two are happy, I’m okay with it.” He said with a slight smile on his face. 

“Thank you.” Jon said, gripping Robb’s hand he had outstretched. 

**********************************************************

Two Months Later

Sansa came out to friends and Family, also the police, that her political science professor, Petyr Bealish, tried to physically assault her. The claim was taken seriously, and two other students as well came forward. Jon stood by her side, with the approval of all family and friends. At the Stark Family Picnic, Robb brought everyone to meet his girlfriend. Aurora Tyrell, the younger sister to Sansa old friend Margarey. She like Jon, fit in with the Stark clan perfectly. 

Jon throughout the time spent over the cookout, was seemingly never too far away from Sansa. When ever she outstretched her hand, he was always there to take it. To Arya, Bran, and Rickon, it was having their sister smile again, having the lovely girl that they grew up with, always happy and sweet. But still has Jon lend in to place a soft kiss on Sansas lips, Rickon couldn’t help himself from saying ew.


	2. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey,I want Jon/Sansa prompt! :) switch bodies

It was strange. The feeling she had, that overcame her as she opened her eyes. Her body ached for a strange reason and fur was tickling her feet, yet keeping her warm. Blinking she rubbed her eyes and sat up, staring around at her bedchambers. Her brows furrowed in confusion, this wasn’t her chambers. These belonged to Jon. This was her fathers old chambers. More confusion started to overcome her as she felt a sudden aching between her legs. It was a normal feeling, but it was spontaneous, without any control over it. Her eyes glanced over top of her night dress to find, pants there instead. With something sticking up making her seemingly having a tent in between her legs. Looking at her hands she noticed the callused fingers that didn’t come from needle work, and the large hands that she had seen before. Putting a hand on her chin she felt a beard that she knew she never had. 

Suddenly her chamber door opened to a heavy breathing Sansa. Well her, well not her. She was Sansa, or was she Jon. 

“Sansa?” Her voice asked, once she had quickly shut the door latching it closed behind her. 

“Jon?” She asked, in a gruff voice that surprised her. “How did this happen?” She questioned, as Jon walked over sitting on the bed. 

“I’m not sure. Ghost down.” Ghost hopped off the bed and went over to the fur rug on the floor in front of the fire. 

“But, you're me. And I’m...I’m kind of in pain.” She placed her hand on top of her pants and pushed to somehow move the discomfort away. 

“Pain? Did something happen? Did someone try to attack me?” Jon asked placing a soft delicate hand on her his upper arm. 

“Its just...Do you always wake up with a painful feeling between your legs?” She asked, not really knowing what she was asking. Sansa watched as her cheeks began to heat up with a blush. 

“Its, a thing that… What I’m trying to say is that… Your body in the morning is reacting.” 

“How do I get rid of it? Jon it really hurts.” Sansa said pressing down on her hard on. Again trying to will it to go away. 

“Don’t touch it!” Jon almosted shouted pushing her his hand away. 

“Well, what do you want me to do about it? How do you usually deal with it.” 

“I don’t want to tell you.” Sansa watched as Jon bit her lip and turned away to almost pout. 

“Don’t do that.” His gruff voiced echoed through the walls. 

“Do what?” 

“Bite me lip. Its making it worse.” Sansa watched as her eyes grew wide as the realization overcame him. 

“Well, we need to solve how to get out of this problem.” 

“I can’t think about that when the pain is getting worse. Jon! Its your body tell me how to fix it.” She hissed out in a pout. Jon looked at her with wide eyes and took in a deep breath. 

“You can’t look.” He finally said. Sansa turned her head away and closed her eyes. 

“Fix it and I promise I won’t look.” Jon crawled up on the bed, moving the dress away from his thighs, and straddled her legs. He watched as his face turned back to him in horror. 

“You’re not wearing small clothes!” 

“What are small clothes?” He asked. 

“I can feel myself on your thigh, why didn’t you put anything on under that. You walked the whole way here in just that.” 

“Well, I was kind of beside myself waking up in a girls body.” He hissed out. “Turn away, I don’t want you to see it.” Sansa huffed and turn her eyes away from view. Covering her face with the crook of her elbow. Jons started to shake as he started to move Sansa’s delicate hands under his pants. Images of dreams of her touching him flew through his mind as he took out his cock. He had done this multiple times, but never thought he would be doing this from Sansa hands. Coaxing one hand up the already hard member, he watched as Sansa took in a deep breath. A feeling of heat over powering his lower body as he started to move up and down his length. Twisting his wrist to bring more friction. Soft gasps where coming from his voice as he kept up the pace. 

“Jon.” His voice whispered as she peered down into her eyes. Jon had the sudden urge to take himself into his mouth as Sansa leaned forward. 

“I told you not to look.” He said, as Sansa moved his hands towards her center. His voice quivered as she slide a finger into him. The sensation made him move against her middle finger as he started to circle her hips against his own hand. 

“Jon. I’m so wet.” Sansa said, as Jon picked up his pace of pumping himself through her hands. 

“My hands feel so good.” He whispered as Sansa added another finger. 

“I know this sounds crazy, but I want to fuck me.” Sansa said, moving her face closer to Jons. Jon grew wet at the idea of fucking himself. Of knowing that Sansa’s cunt was wrapped around his member. 

“From the feel of things, you like the idea of it to.” 

“Sansa.” Thats all Jon got out as they crashed their lips together and Sansa moved him back on to the bed. Sansa pushed her body back on to the mattress as she hovered over. Jon lined himself up to her waiting hole. Giving a big thrust entering herself feeling the sensation overcame of feeling her cunt tighten around his member. 

“Oh gods. Jon, I’m so tight.” 

“This feels so good. Move her hips back and forth, yeah, just like that my sweet girl.” She listened to her voice coax her into thrusting forward. 

“Jon. Fuck, I understand when men say they can live in a cunt forever. This feels so fucking good.” Her thrusts got deeper as she felt Jon wrap her legs around hooking around his thighs. 

“Thats it, Sansa, fuck me. Fuck your cunt. Fuck your cunt harder, it will feel better. Yes thats it, pound it. You know you want your cunt to crumble around my big cock.” Sansa listened to Jon talking filthy with her voice and it pushed her over the edge, taking a couple more thrusts she spilled inside her self closing her eyes shut tight. When she gave one final thrust with his semen filling herself up, she felt her body clench around him, in an orgasm. Both closed their eyes tightly at the sensation of fucking themselves. 

Opening her eyes once more she was staring back into Jon’s grey eyes. Moving a strand of dark curls away from his sweaty face. Her body felt Jon going limp inside of her as he kept his juices from coming out. 

“Jon.” She whispered, looking at him. 

“I think we found our solution.” He said, placing another hot kiss from his own lips to hers finding solace in the moment of them both enjoying being together again whole and full.


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! Sansa, as a result of past abusive relationships, doesn't want to have sex, and jon respect s that by just been loving and understanding to her Modern Au

Right when Jon walked into his apartment he expected to see Sam sitting there watching the game while Ghost would be next to him nudging his nose to get some attention. Instead Jon walked in to see Sansa, his girlfriend of 6 months, sitting on the couch watching the news while Ghost was sleeping with his head in her lap. The pure white German Shepard just looked up at him as he Jon entered his living area. Leaning against the door frame he gave a half smile at the sight. 

“Welcome home.” Sansa said smiling at him. 

“I see Ghost just made you feel right at home.” Jon said throwing his jacket on the chair in the corner. 

“Well, Sam called and said he was going to be at Gilly’s all weekend and asked if I could look after you. You know how he cooks your meals and even reminds you to feed this cute little fella.” Jon watched as Sansa scratched his dog behind his ears. He just lifted his head and started to pant. 

“So you're spending the weekend here?” He asked as she slowly stood up. Walking over to her with a slight upturn of her lips plastered on her face. 

“My stuff is already unpacked, in your bathroom. Also, I’m sure I have a drawer here that I could use.” Sansa smiled at him as he grabbed her waist and drugged her into his body. 

“What makes you think I want you here?” He teased as he went to plant a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled back shaking her head before he good get her soft lips on his. 

“I’m not here for you Jon. Ghost is the one I’m here for.” Her retort only got him to plant a kiss on her lips. 

“Ghost. So this has nothing to do with me?” 

“None what's so ever.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek walking around him. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Dinners in the oven.” She called back as Ghost trotted up to his owners side watching her go. Jon locked eyes with his pet as he just sat there with a grin on his face. 

“What are you looking at.” He said pushing himself off with a quick pet to Ghost, he followed the red haired women into the kitchen. 

“Jon wheres your mouth wash?” Sansa asked from his private bathroom. Jon was reclined on his bed, going over a case file. He was given a week off after his chief found out that he attacked a suspect without being provoked. Physically that is. Forced to take a week off with no pay. 

“In the cabinet above the sink.” He called out, reviewing his partners details of the event. Grenn left out the part where he added an extra kick to his private area. Happy for that detail being left out. Jon heard the water being turned off and he moved his gaze to Sansa walking out in a black short night gown. The cute little bow that accented her feature made him gulp at the sight of her. 

“Jon.” She whispered, blushing as he shut his mouth. Throwing his notes on the ground, they flew in each and every direction as he walked over to her. Bending down he gripped her under her ass with his arms wrapped around and lifted her up. Her arms laced themselves around his head as her legs mirrored them. 

“You look beautiful.” He whispered as he laid a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled away and bit her bottom lip. When his knees hit the bed and turned around so that he was sitting while she straddled him. “In fact, I think you're the most beautiful thing, I’ve seen in my entire life.” 

“You're just saying that to make me feel less insecure.” Sansa said blushing at his words. 

“Why do you think I just say things and not mean them? Sansa, you know black is my favorite color.” Jon ran his hand up her thigh as he gripped the end of the fabric in between his fingers. 

“You like it?” Her voice hitched a little. 

“No. I love it.” His lips found hers as he planted a deep kiss on her lips. Turning around he laid her on her back as slowly slide them farther on the bed. Her hair was spread out on his pillows like wild fire and he didn’t know if he could ever not think about her just like that again. Her hands weaved themselves into his black locks as he moved to kissing her jaw and then down to her pulse point. His hands gripped her waist as he moved them ghost like over her stomach and down to her thighs pulling her closer to his body. She hitched her one leg over his, and he traced a line from her knew towards her center. As Jon was moving his hands closer to her core she immediately pushed on his shoulders away. 

“Jon!” She said roughly. His movements stopped where he was, and neither of them moved. “Jon, I’m...I can’t...not yet.” Pain flashed through her eyes as he recognized the look. A memory flashed back to one of their first times really alone together like this making out on his couch. Ghost off hiding somewhere. Jon was having trouble hiding his arousal as she with shaky hands moved to unzip him. The look she had was one of pure fear and fright like it was if he expected her to do this. She wouldn’t stop shaking and it purely frightened him as to what could have caused her so much fear at being close with another human being. 

“Sansa. You know, I will never make you do anything you want to do. I wasn’t expecting to be with you tonight. I just wanted to show you something.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“Show me what?” Jon sat up, and removed his t-shirt, throwing it to the side. Softly removing her leg from his, he moved down so he was lying on his stomach, with his head on hers. 

“What its like to worshiped.” He said with a glint in his eye, as he kissed her navel through the fabric. He slowly made his way down, while gripping her hips down to the bed. 

“Jon, what does that mea-n” She gasped out as he placed a soft kiss on her core. Sansa gripped the back of his curls as he licked up her through her black laced panties. His hands kept her from bucking against his mouth as he slowly pulled the fabric to the side, as he took another lick at her. He gave a soft kiss to her nub before he dove into her with his tongue. The sounds she was making caused him to add a finger as he moved back to her little bud full of nerves. Jon continued his rhythm for a while before Sansa let out a loud moan. He felt her begin to tighten around his fingers and he felt her cum. Jon lapped up her juices as took one final lick before sitting up making eye contact with her for the first time. Sansa’s watched as he picked up his discarded shirt and wiped his mouth with it. 

“Why did you do that?” She asked staring up at him. 

“Because you deserve it. You deserve to the one who cums first. You deserve to have your body worshiped like the queen you are. I plan on proving that to you every chance I can get Sansa Stark.” Jon said moving up to lay on top of her. His body seemingly cradling her from the outside world. 

“Why?” She breathed out, placing a hand on his cheek. 

“Because I love you. I’m going to keep loving you. Proving to you that I love you. When you're ready, I’m going to show you more ways I can love you.” 

“How did I end up with such a wonderful thoughtful man?” Sansa placed a soft kiss on his lips as he smiled at the memory of how they met. 

“Ghost got in your way while you were running through central park. You had to stop to give him attention, and you’ve had mine ever since.” He placed a deep kiss on her lips as she laughed at the memory.


	4. Lycanthrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you still taking prompts? cause i want a werewolf!Jon and human!Sansa

are you still taking prompts? cause i want a werewolf!Jon and human!Sansa

The first time she met Jon Snow was at the her families bookstore. Sansa was at the checkout counter at Winterfell only book seller she was twirling a strand of hair in between her fingers. The bell had chimed and she turn to welcome the new customer in. There he stood with another set of guys. All in biker jackets. Expecting him to come up and ask where the lastest issue of mechanics was, she gave an inward sigh. Going back to reading her copy of the Count of Monte Cristo. 

The noise from them rough housing echoed through the tiny store. Another bell chimed and a mousy looking girl walked in, giving Sansa a polite nod she made her way over to the group. Watching her interact with the heavyset one she caught the eye of the dark haired man with grey eyes. Sansa quickly looked away as not to offend a biker fearing for her own life. When silent watched him stride up to the counter watching how the leather jacket seemly contorted with his muscles. Her eyes quickly casted down as he got nearer to the counter, hoping to make herself look interested in her book. 

“Hi.” He said. His deep voice echoing through her brain. Sansa looked into his eyes that held a soft red around the rim. Seemingly hiding behind the grey irises. 

“Hello.” Putting her bookmark in place. “May I help you?” 

“Yes, I’m looking for The Call of the Wild by -”

“Jack London. My sister loves that book.” She stood up, walking around the counter. “We only have a couple of copies, their in the higher level.” Sansa realized that she may have sounded a little to excited to help this stranger, but when it came to the classics she never messed around. Making her way down the aisle to stopped right in front a ladder a couple of bikers were leaning on. “Pardon me.” She said, with a soft smile. Knowing that this was probably one of the few times she could boss a guy in a leather jacket around. Starting up the ladder, she went to the second self from the top. Running her fingers across the spines. Grasping, one of the two copies up there, she pulled it out, handing it to him from her position. He gave a slight nod, looking at her with those eyes. 

“Jon, you ready?” One of the guys groaned from below her. Sansa quickly made her way down the ladder and went over to the register, scanning the book. All the other bikers went outside, but not before looking at Jon to make sure it was okay. 

“Sorry, I’m a space case when it comes to the classics.” She watched as Jon turned to her with a small smile forming on his lips. 

“Sansa, thats a pretty name.” He said leaning on the counter. 

“How did you?” She looked down to see her name tag pinned on her long sleeve shirt. “Oh, name tag, gotcha.”

“Thanks for the book, Sansa Stark.” He started to walk towards the door, but Sansa called after him from behind the counter. 

“Thats not fair, you know my name and I don’t know yours.” Biting her lip she was startled at the sudden confidence she had to talk to this total stranger. 

“Jon. My name is Jon Snow.” He left with a smile on his lips, while she had a mirror image with a blush to match. 

 

The second time she had met Jon Snow was completely and unbelievable weird. It was late afternoon, and she was walking her german shepherd Lady through the woods. In the small town, nobody would suspect anything would happen, let alone Sansa. As she was making her way through the middle of it all, lady suddenly stopped where she was going. Standing perfectly still in the dim lighting of the setting sun. 

“Lady?” She asked, turning to look at her surroundings, but all she saw were trees and fallen leaves. Sansa pulled her light jacket around her tighter. Suddenly Lady started to growl. Which for Lady was very strange, and meant danger. Sana took a step back to ran into a tree trunk laughing at her clumsiness. Turning back around, she came face to face with an angry looking red head. Sansa back away from the woman Taking know that the girls eyes were dark and mysterious.

"Who are you?" Her voice trembled at the look in the girls eyes. 

“You think, a human can take my mate?” She gave a slight yet strong shove to Sansa’s shoulders. She tripped over the debris on the ground looking wide eyed at the person in front of her. Looking around she saw several giant animals move towards the inner clearing. 

“He may not be in the pack anymore, but Jon Snow is mine.” 

“What are you talking about?” Sansa stared wide eyed as the girls body started to vibrate. She watched in horror as she slowly grew more hair and she began to crouch, turning into a brown wolf with piercing eyes. Slowly she made her way closer her. Sansa looked around for Lady, but found her pinned to the ground by a wolf.

“Lady!” She yelled, frightened for her beloved friend. Turning back around, she held up her arm as the girl attacked her. Searing pain shot through her system as she tried to protect herself from the beast. 

“Get off of me!” She screamed, suddenly a low growl was heard through the clearing, as a white wolf burst from behind the trees. His red eyes shone bright through the dark skies. The wolf’s growl was fierce and warning, as he bit the other wolfs throat. She growled just the same, before Sansa knew what was happening, the white wolf attacked, quickly overpowering the brown wolf. Before she ran off, she whimpered, while looking at the ground. 

Sansa’s arm was bleeding from the bite, but so was the white wolf. He had gotten bit somewhere, and there was blood in his fur. Turning he trotted up to her, sniffing at her wound. Giving a soft tentative lick, he started to clean the area. Looking into his eyes when he turned to face her, she noticed grey around his irises. 

“Jon?” She asked quietly, before the beast ran off away from her. 

The third time Sansa met Jon, he walked into her family store once more. This time he came alone. It was a week after the attack, and Sansa still had her bandage on wrapped around her arm. 

“Hi.” He said, walking up to the counter. As usual the store was closed. 

“Hi.” She said, looking down at her hands. She was rubbing the area where the wolf had licked. Sansa had been doing that unconsciously as her thoughts would go back to the mysterious stranger she had met. 

“I’m sorry about what happened.” He said, gulping to guess her reaction. 

“No, its cool. Not your fault I guess. Hey did you know my ex boyfriend can turn into a troll?” She said sarcastically as she started to make her way down an aisle. 

“Troll?”

“Well, hes always a troll, but still. Maybe a warning would be great. You know like, hey, My ex say us talking and she thinks I’m into you and all of that.” Her voice went deeper as if to mock him. But Jon just followed her laughing at certain imations. “Oh, and by the way, she can turn into a killer wolf.” She turned around, to find Jon standing right behind her. He swooped her into his arms and placed a deep kiss on her lips. His lips linger on hers, before she pulled him into another kiss. 

“I never said I wasn’t interested in you Sansa Stark. I followed you from Kings Landing. You may not remember me, but the dog who attacked your Troll ex was me. I couldn’t bare to watch him hurt such a lovely person.” 

“That dog. I thought you were a pure white husky mix. You got hit by the car. I-” She paused looking at him. “I changed in front of you.” She gave him a little shove, a blush rising to her pale complexion. 

“The kindness you showed me, was such intoxicating. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” His hand ran through her hair, as he played with a strand. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“So, do you have anymore ex-girlfriends I need to know about, say a vampire one or something like that?” He gave a soft smile as he pulled her to a bruising kiss.


	5. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm so happy you're taking prompts! Could I please request Jon/Sansa -- AU where Jon is a known Targaryen (I leave it up to you if Robert still won the Rebellion or if Rhaegar did). Sansa is betrothed to Joffrey. But when he shows up for the wedding, Jon challenges Joffrey (like Petyr did with Brandon for Cat). Unlike Petyr, Jon emerges victorious.

“She does not wish to marry Joffrey Baratheon.” Rhaenys spoke loudly to her father. Her younger brother Aegon nodded in agreement. 

“Jon’ cousin Robb, Sansas older brother tells us that he has beat her.” Jon who was standing watching Sansa Stark play with her direwolf in the red keeps grounds. Ghost still just a pup, was sitting by him, patiently waiting for his master's attention. 

“I still can not do anything. Neither can her parents. We need a wedding to help solidify the break between the realm. If I say that Joffrey Baratheon does not have my blessing, than a war might start all over again.” 

“But why her father? Margaery Tyrell would have been a better choice.” 

“Her father has asked her to be wedded to Aegon.” 

“I’ll marry her, when I am a lifeless corpse.” 

“Aegon.” His Mother, Eli Martell hissed from her seat. She was sewing a tear in one of her sons tunics. 

“Sansa is our friend. She is of the north, marry her to Aegon, to Jon even. Tell them its to make a stranger contention between the North and the South. The realm will understand that logic.” 

“But the Baratheons will not. Stannis is already breathing down my neck for putting a sword through his brothers heart. We can not afford another war. I’m afraid we may not win this one.” 

“If Joffrey marries Sansa, than the Baratheons will have a leg into the northern territory. A very massive part of the country Rhaegar.” His wife spoke again. Her eyes flashing to her step son standing in the window. Barely even paying attention to the conversation. Eli may not have given birth to Jon, but she cared about him deeply. “Besides, there's other ways to win a maiden without starting a war.” Jon turned when he felt his step mother talking to him. Ghost still looking only at his master and following him as he made his way over to the rest of the clan. 

“Jon, how can you let your cousin marry a horrid boy?”

“He has not choice Rhaenys.” Aegon said following back in a chair. Their father watched Jon with calculation. 

“What are you thinking about little wolf?” Eli came up behind Jon, and rested a soft hand on her shoulder. It was a term of endearment given to her when Jon entered the family. During Lyanna’s pregnancy, Eli was the one to take care of her, and grew very fond of the other women. That fondness grew to love when Jon entered the world. He was always the calm child of the three. The easiest to raise. Daenerys said he was a wolf raised by dragons. 

“Sansa’s Mother.” He spoke finally. 

“Lady Catelyn Stark?” Rhaegar asked. Curious as to what was growing through his youngests mind. 

“Before she married my uncle, she was betrothed to his brother, Brandon Stark.” 

“Yes, I believe she was.” 

“Why did she marry Eddard Stark instead?” Rhaenys asked, looking at her father. 

“Your grandfather had him beheaded. One of the causes for the rebellion in the first place.” He said, staring at Jon. Eli gripped Jons shoulder as to somehow protect him from the past. 

“But before that. There was a story about someone who challenged Brandon in a duel for her hand in marriage.” 

“Petyr Baelish, he grew up with Lady Stark in Riverrun. I remember how, he was humiliated when Brandon defeated him terribly. The only reason he lived was because of Catelyns love for him as a brother.” Eli finished the story looking at her husband. 

“So you're asking me, to allow one of you two, to fight Joffrey Baratheon for Sansa Stark?” 

“Not me, I no interested in the Stark girl.” Aegon said. 

“For me father. I’m asking to challenge Joffrey to a Duel for Sansa Stark hand in marriage. If I win fairly, the gods have chosen to bless our union.” 

“With that, he brings the north and the south together.” Rhaenys jumped up hugging her little brother. “You are brillant.” 

“What do you think Eli?” Rhaegar looked to the concuel of his wife. 

“I believe its the best logical solution. The Baratheons should not have a claim to the north.” 

“Very Well, tomorrow on her wedding day, you have my blessing to try and win Sansa Stark’s hand in marriage. If you win, the gods bless your union and thus bless the north and south union that would come from it. Understand?” Rhaegar was not only talking to Jon, but to all of his children. 

“Yes, Father.” Jon was the only one to reply. 

Sansa sat in her dressing room with Princess Rhaenys smiling beside her. Since the moment the girl waltzed in through her doors, she has been nothing but smiles, while Sansa has been a feather drop away from crying her eyes out. 

“Do you know something I don’t know?” Sansa said, as Rhaenys was working her hair into a northern style wedding design. 

“Not a thing.” She mused, humming. Putting the finishing touches on her hair, her chamber door was swung open as her brother Robb Stark stepped into the room in a huff. Aegon was closely behind him. 

“Is it time?” Rhaenys said in a sing so voice.

“Did you know about this?” Robb asked flustered. 

“Know about what?”

“Their in the courtyard.” Aegon said with a smile. 

“Will somebody please tell me what is going on?” Sansa said very loudly, demanding everyones attention. Her golden wedding dress shined in the light, as Robb looked at his little sister. 

“Joffrey-”

“Let me tell her!” Rhaenys said stepping in between the siblings. 

“Jon has challenged Joffrey for your hand in marriage!” Her excitement was only matched by Aegon. Robb was only happy she wouldn’t be marrying the Baratheon bastard, but he quickly grew very worried along with everyone else in the room, when Sansa started to look breath heavily. 

Grasping her skirts in her hands she took off down the hall to the training yard. Running out, past the King and Queen, the Baratheons, and her own parents as she made her way to the court yard. Making it to landing, her worst fear was realized. Joffrey Baratheon wasn’t fighting Jon. He was standing on the sidelines watching as his loyal Hound, was matching Jon’s swings. 

“Jon!” Sansa yelled as she ran down the steps and to the match. When Sansa was in sight, She stepped in between them, Jon blocked the strike the hound landed, as Joffrey told the hound to halt. Sansa was gripping Jon’s jerkin has he held his sword up protecting her from the blow. 

“Enough. My love.” She said placing a soft hand on his cheek, wiping away some blood. By this point everyone was standing looking over to the group. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Cersei Lannister yelled, causing everyone to look at Joffrey unharmed and Sansa being held by Jon. 

“It looks like a duel.” Eli Martell said smiling at the couple. 

“A duel what for?” Eddard Stark asked, walking up to Sansa. “Are you hurt child?” 

“No father.” 

“Her hand. In marriage, Lord Stark.” Jon said, gripping her waist tighter to him. 

“Which you were losing.” Joffrey pointed out. 

“Actually Jon won.” Sansa said stepping away. She walked past the hound and up to Joffrey. “The moment, the hound became your champion you forfeit the match. When a man is challenged over a women, it is the two men who are fighting, not a champion. Jon won. I will never marry you.” Joffrey struck her across her face as anger built up in him. Jon was over to her quicker than anyone could think as he knocked Joffrey down with his sword and held it to his throat. 

“Make one move, and I will run you threw.” Jon’s voice was mensing. 

“You can’t do this?” The pointed end drew blood. Cersei yelled out. 

“I’m Prince Jon Targaryen. Son of Rhaegar Targaryen. Second in line for the Iron Throne. You harmed my betrothed. I could slit your throat right now in front of everyone here, and still I will still be a Prince. No titles will be removed. Nothing will come from your death but flowers, that will wilt and die. The only reason I have not done a thing is because Sansa wishes it so.”

“Today, the gods have shown everyone, that are meant to be. The North and the south together.” Sansa said kissing Jons cheek. Jon threw his sword to the side and walked over to his family. Sansa by his side, holding his hand tightly, just like how she always will.


	6. My Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would love to make a Jon/Sansa request, if you don't mind. :) Modern AU. After her first crappy relationship/sexual experience, Jon sets out to prove to her that it can be better. So. Much. Better.

It was their half way through their eighth month when Sansa randomly showed up late one night at Jon’s apartment. She was standing outside of his door, looking determined to knock, but just kept backing away. Jon watched her from the stairway entrance, until Sansa turned and jumped at the sight of him. 

“How long have you been standing there?” She asked with a huff. 

“About three or four tries ago.” He responded with a smile. Giving her a light kiss to the forehead he went over to unlock his door. The one little grocery bag he had, was grasped to his side. “Besides, its been a month since Sam moved in with Gilly, you have your own key.” Jon said, walking into the kitchen. Sansa bent down to pet Ghost, as Jon walked back out. 

“Why are you wearing a coat? Its almost 80 degrees outside?” Jon watched as she started to blush standing up. Looking anywhere but at him. 

“It was a little drafty outside.” Jon walked closer to her, and looked at her coat. The buttons where done up to to just above her collarbone, and the tie was wrapped around her tightly. Looking down, he tried to find evidence of Sansa wearing something longer under there, but couldn’t. The lace up heeled shoe made him cock his head to the side with an uplift of his eyebrows. Ghost had run off somewhere sensing the growing heat in the air. Jon took a slight step forward and unbuttoned the top of her coat. Slowly he let his fingers graze her bare skin, as he made his way down to the next button. Thats when she grabbed his hand. 

“What is it love?” He asked, pulling her neck to his lips. Slowly grazing her pulse point. 

“Close your eyes.” Her breath slide across his skin like ice on a warm day. Raising goosebumps on his arms as he let out a soft groan from her fingers skimming his bare skin. 

He heard a soft giggle as she told him to count to thirty, and then follow the trail. 

Mere moments after saying thirty he shot open his eyes only to see a shoe discarded on the way. He picked it up, to find the matching pair leading down the hallway. At his closed door he found the jacket she was wearing. Taking a deep gulp, he slowly pushed open the door to see Sansa lying on his bed. Her body propped up on the pillow, and her elbow making her curves stand out. The pink fabric she wore, clung to every inch of her body. Lace showed her skin, as she blushed at his gaze looking at her. But then when she rolled over to show him the back, and lay on her stomach, he noticed one of his favorite things in the world. At the bottom where the fabric met together was a little black bow. He knew that she picked out this just for him in mind. The rising in his pants only grew at the knowledge of this fact overwhelmed him. 

“Sansa.” He whispered as he walked over to the bed. Placing a soft hand on her curve. 

“Jon, I want you.” She spoke softly, looking straight ahead. 

“Sansa.” His eyes traced her hair down to her back. He reached up and played with a few strands. “I’m not going to push you into anything.” 

“Its my choice.” Sansa turned and placed a soft kiss on his hand. Jon grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. Both standing on their knees on the bed. Sansa lifted Jon’s shirt over his head. Her nails raked down his stomach, making her moan at the contact. She could feel him against her thigh as she traced his lined abs with her thumbs. 

“Sansa.” He warned. 

“My Choice.” She stated again, unlatching the button on his jeans. As her hands worked on his bottoms, he was kissing her furiously. Their tongues dancing and her moaning when he nibbled on her bottom lip. 

“Jon.” She whispered into his lips as he looked down to see he just needed to push the fabric away and he would be free. Grabbing her strap she started to push it down, but he pulled it back up.

"Leave it on." Knowing that she was still shy about her body. 

"Thank you." The rest of her words were cut off as jon placed a deep kiss on her lips. His hands moving down her sides to her thighs as he gripped her ass grinding into her. The first bold move he had made and she responded with a gasp. Her hands clenching his hair. The tug made him gasp as she dipped his tongue into his mouth. 

Jon slid his hand down her stomach and rubbed his two fingers on her core. He started to kiss her jaw making his way to her pulse point and down her neck. She knew what he had in mind. They haven't had sex yet but since she wore the black nightie Jon has gone down on her at least once a week. He also has been refusing to let her repay in kind. Saying he enjoys making her cum with only his tongue. 

Sansa gripped his shoulders stopping him as she used the leverage she had to grind her core against his growing heat. Jon stopped his motions and looked into her eyes. The sea blue held his full attention. 

"I won't be able to do it, if you do that thing you do." Her blush gotten deeper as she began to speak. 

"Tell me what you want me to do, and I will do it." He replied holding her tightly. Like if he loosened his grip she would disappear right in front of his eyes. 

“I want you.” Her touch traveled down his abs and over him in his boxer briefs. “Please, before I lose my nerve.” Kissing her deeply, he laid her down on the bed, and pulled his briefs off. His member fluttered across her thigh as he groaned at the skin on skin contact. Slipping his fingers into her core, he messaged her bud as he started to stretch her. Pulling on his arms, she silently told him she was ready. As he lowered himself into her, he fought the urge to moan loudly. Her center was tight against his member. Jon leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her mouth, capturing her groan. 

As he gave his first movement after a few seconds of stillness, he realized he wasn’t going to last long. There had been to much time in between being in a women and Sansa had only ever been entered a couple times before him. Her core was tight and willing, and he couldn’t fathom lasting long. With this fact in mind, his tongue entered her mouth, as he began to circle her bud of nerves in between her legs. She moaned his name into his mouth, as he quickly began to pick up his pace between the two motions. Jon pulled out as soon as he felt her contract around his member. Feeling more satisfied that she came first then him. He spilled on the bed sheet as to not get any on her. As she might have found it degrading. 

With a deep moan he laid beside her as she cradled her body into his. 

“It had been too long.” Jon whispered as he gave circles over her exposed arms. 

“It was perfect.” she retorted, leaning up and giving him a kiss. “I love you.” 

It was the first time either one had spoken the words, but both knew that they had fallen love months ago. Jon couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face as he pulled her into a deep kiss. 

“And I love you.” It was her turn to kiss him deeply. Both showing their emotions through silent movements.


	7. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Sansa. Soulmates.

She knew. He knew. The moment he walked into the cafe. She felt the tug. Her brother once describe it when he met his soulmate. Everyone has it at least once. The moment you walk into the same room with the one who is the other half of your soul, you feel it. Your heart begins to pound, your brain becomes fuzzy, your sense are set on high alert. 

Sansa was sitting across from her boyfriend Joffrey Baratheon. When he suddenly let out a scoff. 

“Now they let the Trash come in?” He said loudly. Sansa turned, and when her blue Tully eyes made contact with Grey with a bit of violet in them. She knew. Her heart began to pound, her sense went into overdrive as she tried to take everything in. His two companions, all scoffed at Joffrey and her. 

“Who are you calling Trash Baratheon?” The girl hissed. Her white haired was bright was she sneered. 

“You three Targaryen.” He sneered back. Jon and Sansa didn’t speak. They just stared at one another. Breathing heavily, as their hearts spoke without words. 

“Sansa.” She said, lifting her hand for him to take. Joffrey stared at her in disbelief. 

“Jon.” He responded, taking her hand. Bring it up, he placed a soft kiss. Jon siblings all looked shocked at the public show of obvious affection. Joffrey snatched Sansas hand away from him. Sansa winced at the sudden pain of his grip, and Jon in no time, saw the reaction. Moving quickly he gripped Joffrey by the front of his shirt and held him close. 

“Unhand her.” He snarled. Aegon walked up to Jon and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You might want to do as he says.” Joffrey resealed Sansa and she ran around to Jon’s side. 

“She is my girlfriend.” He yelled out, furious at not losing Sansa but at the embarrassment he felt. 

“Not anymore.” Sansa sneered, taking Jon hands in her. 

“You never even met the guy!” His voice rose over the cafe. 

“What took you so long?” Sansa asked, tugging on his sleeve. 

“You were tricky to find.” Jon placed a soft kiss on her lips sealing their fate and make two souls one.


	8. The Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Thank you so much for updating the soccer fic, it's one of my faves! Idk if you were planning on it or not but I would love to read about the shenanigans at Arya and gendry's wedding! If you weren't going to add it to the series can I pretty please request a Drabble? I read earlier that you were accepting modern Jon/Sansa prompts, so that would be the best :) thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra addition to my other series called the Night Watch Series. Jon is the Goalie for the Black Crowe's Night Watch Team, and Sansa is designer. Her siblings are their connections. The first part of the series is entitled Management.

"Arya!" Gendry said sitting next to his newly made wife. 

"I’m not doing it. Its stupid." She said pouting next to her newly made Husband. Her white gown, that she didn’t want but secretly did was surrounding her as she sat looking at the thing she didn’t want to do. It was sitting on the table just glaring at her. 

"The sooner you throw it, the sooner we get to leave and go have sex." Gendry said, looking at her. Arya pouted and looked at the girls on the dance floor. Wondering when she would do it. 

"Fine. But only because I like looking at your ass." She sneered standing up. Reaching out she grabbed the bouquet of flowers and made her way to the middle of the dance floor. "Alright gather round women and men who wish to partake in this weird tradition." she yelled, watching as the photographer caught her looking peeved. All the girls stood around as Arya turned her back to them. With a heavy sigh she lifted the flowers over her head and tossed them in the air. The loud banning and noise was heard as hands went to try and catch the magical marriage flower bouquet. Everyone ground as the flowers landed in Sansa’s hands. Standing next to Robb and Gendry, Jon blushed at the sight of Sansa holding the roses. 

"Well, well, well, would you look at that." Arya said smiling at Jon. Robb stood up on the makeshift stage of a chair. 

"Hey everyone looks like the next wedding will be the Keepers wedding!" 

"Shut up Robb." Sansa and Jon said together looking at her brother. Coming down from his chair he smiled at both of them. 

"Great another one of my sisters." He muttered as walked over to the bar. 

"He needs a girlfriend." Sansa said, walking up to Jon with the roses still in her hands. 

"I agree. He’s been really depressed lately. Won’t say what is going on." 

"Hey did you know that Margaery has a little sister. Aurora. She’s single." 

"Tomorrow we’ll work on it tomorrow." Jon said, pulling her waist in for a kiss. 

"Jon people are watching." She whispered, against his lips. 

"Let them. I missed kissing you." Jon gave her a peck

"I missed kissing you more." placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Not possible." His kiss ended their argument.


	9. All Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt!! where sansa works for jon and he is cold and short towards her, which she takes as him hating her.... but she has got it all wrong.

When the elevator doors opened to show Jon Snow standing there Sansa thought about waiting for the next one. But then that would mean pissing off her boss, so she hesitated but stepped into the small enclosed area with the grey eyed man. 

With a smile, she turned slightly and said very cheerful "good morning." He didn’t even blink towards her, just took a sip from his coffee. Sansa fought the reflex to roll her eyes at the man. The elevator stopped on floor five. Arya and Gendry were fighting over a computer problem that was going on in the systems. Sansa didn’t know what language the usual spoke, she just gave her sister a small smile. 

“Jon!” Arya said excitedly. Gendry elbowed her, and she just shoved him. “Go fix the servers.” She instructed stepping into the elevator. “So good to see you. Know that you're up on the high floors, you don’t have to for the little people?” Arya said shoving his arm. Sansa’s eyebrows grew together and noticed how relaxed Jon was with her sister. Even giving her direct eye contact. Sansa has been working as his personal secretary, and he only ever talks down to her. Never even giving her a hello, or a good morning. He treats everyone else in the office like his personal friends, but Sansa the one who is suppose to be the closest to him, only ever gets a cold shoulder. 

“Of course I do. We had drinks at the pub last night.” He said sarcastically joking around with her. Sansa was at the Pub with Margaery last night. Her boss laughing with her brother and sister. While when everyone came over, the other words he spoke to her were about work. How it was indecent for her to be out, when he gave her paperwork to complete by the morning. Which she had stayed two hours over time to complete. Sansa was about ready to say something when her phone went off. Both turned to look and seemed to notice that Sanas was in the elevator as well, and not just a shadow standing in the corner. 

“Hello, Mr. Snows phone.” She spoke with effortless. 

“Hello, this is Tyrion Lannister calling about the get together with the head of the corporations.” 

“Yes, Mr. Lannister, the meeting is this weekend.” 

“Its at the Grand Dragon hotel.” 

“Yes sir, only the finest rooms and rentals have been reserved for you and your company members.” 

“Which party’s am I going to be dealing with other than the Targaryen family.” 

“The Martells Inc., and the Baratheon & Stags Corporation, Sir.” The elevator doors opened and she zoomed out, talking diligently on her phone. Doing her best to ignore the other two. As she walked into her office, she wrote went to her computer and found the room numbers, and which members of Lannister Company would be there. She gave a final goodbye and put down the phone. Typing away at her notes on the computer. 

“Ms. Stark, what did the Lannister want?” Jon asked, as he walked into his office. Sansa quickly stood up and followed him, just giving the information. 

“Who all of the Lannister group will be coming?” Jon’s voice was quiet and yet strong. His voice was firm and had no intention as he was asking nicely. 

“Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister, and her son Joffrey Baratheon.” She said, looking down. Jon looked up at her from his paper work. 

“Joffrey Baratheon? He will be with the Lannisters?” 

“It seems so, Mr. Snow. Ever since Stannis has taken over for Robert, he has some how gotten Joffrey out of his share holdings.” 

“Will that be a conflict of interest for you Ms. Stark?” Jon looked very serious and had his fingers in front of his mouth. She looked at Jon quite shocked at the notion. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Snow, I don’t understand your thoughts on the matter?” 

“As I seem to recall you and Joffrey Baratheon had a serious relationship.” 

“Mr. Snow, I do believe that it is none of your business.” 

“I believe it is, when it comes with the integrity of this company.” His tone harsh. 

“In-Integrity of this company is all I have ever cared about sir. Not once have I”ve given you a reason to doubt that I hold this company to a respectable manner. Better then you I might add on some accounts.” Sansa snapped. Jon’s grey eyes grew wide at the way she spoke to him. 

“How so Ms. Stark?” he asked not raising his voice. 

“For one, I am never caught drunk in public, I treat all employees with the amount of respect they deserve no matter what their position, and I treat put up with your rude and improper comments. Not once have I ever deserved anything that you have said to me. The cold shoulders, the rude and crude comments about my business outside of the workplace is uncalled for. Arya came home slammed from the pub last night, and you didn’t even lecture her. But when I go out, having one drink with a friend to get over the stress and constant humiliation you bring, I’m suddenly a drunk and a whore.” she threw the papers down on the counter. Jon didn’t meet her eyes. Turning she walked over to the door. 

“I’m suddenly feeling under the weather. If you excuse me, I’m going to take a personal day. God knows, I haven’t used the two months worth of them I have at all.” With a heavy sigh, she slammed his door shut behind her. Robb who was waiting to speak to Jon on the meeting this weekend raised his eyebrows as Sansa grabbed the phone of the table, thrusting it into his hands. 

“Tell Mr. Snow, he can field his own calls today.” 

“Sansa.” Robb called after her. 

XXXXXXXXX 

Sansa sat in her living room eating her third lemon cake of the night. She had bought a box to have all week, but she can’ seem to stop eating them. A cheerful food to help her through this stressful time. Margaery called after work to tell her that Jon had been completely on his own today. Didn’t get any work done, because of her phone kept ringing. She laughed and said it wasn’t her phone anymore. Seeing how her walking out, probably made the bastard fire her. She didn’t bother picking up when Arya or Robb called. And when Jon Snows name flashed over her caller ID, she sent it straight to voicemail. 

In the middle of shoving a fourth lemon cake down her throat, as she cried over the most recent Grey’s Anatomy episode, there was a loud banging at her door. Lady who was sitting on her doggy bed lifted her head. Sansa stared at her dog as she grumpled. Pressing pause on her Remote. Sansa went and peered out through the peephole to see a head of curly deep chestnut hair. With a heavy sigh she flung the door open to have him turned. His usual indifferent facial expression was gone and he had a worried look to him. Sansa was a little shocked as he barged into her apartment almost completely flustered. 

“You can’t do that!” He said loudly. Sansa had just shut her door when she turned on her heels to glare at him. 

“Can’t do what? Take some personal time?” 

“No. You can’t just take off without telling anyone where you were going. Its dangerous out there. Have you been looking at the news lately? When people call you, your suppose to pick up. Maybe that must have slipped your mind your something. Robb said you were pissed when you left, and I was thinking something bad happened to you.” he yelled at her. Sansa’s eyes were wide as she stared at Jon Snow. Jon was not a yeller, he barely even spoke above a normal talking voice.   
“I didn’t think you cared.” Sansa said watching as Jon turned his back to her, running his hands through his hair. 

“I care too much Sansa!” Jon said turning and looking over at her. “So much that its hard for me to keep my composure around you. When I all I want to do is kiss you.” 

“What?” She her voice rose as she looked at Jon. 

“And I know, employees can’t date. Its in the damn guidelines. If we were caught, that means both of our jobs are done for.” 

“Wait, Mr. Snow what are talking about?” Jon finally made eye contact with her. His eyes looked sad and lost. Sansa’s mouth was slightly opened as she watched him take the couple of steps towards her grabbing the back of her head and slamming his his lips onto hers. She was surprised at first but then, gave into it. Running her hands over his shoulders as she entwined them into his hair. Pushing her back until she hit the wall, Sansa let out a gasp allowing him to dip his tongue into her mouth. Rolling around, seemingly trying to memorize every inch of her that he could. He pulled away when he finally needed to breath. Their breath mingling with the others. His grey eyes looking into hers to judge her reaction. 

“Jon.” She whispered out. Before she could saything else, he had his lips melted back on hers again as just hearing his name escape from her wonderful mouth made his day better. Giving him a little push, but just so she could look at him, she spoke again. 

“Jon, theres nothing in the work guidelines that says employees can’t date.”

“Yes there is. Arya showed it to me when you started to work as my secretary. Saying that I could never have you.” 

“Is this why you have been cold to me?” 

“I didn’t mean to be so short tempered its just that, whenever you were near me, I just wanted to grab you. And kiss you, and run my hands through your beautiful hair.” His voice slowly went mute as he tried to lean forward. 

“Mr. Snow.” she said sternly bring him back to what they were speaking about. 

“I couldn’t speak with you any longer then a couple of minutes without thinking bad things. And the other night when you were sitting in the bar drinking with Margaery, I overheard a group of guys betting on which one could take you home. I couldn’t let you stay there. I especially couldn’t watch you go home with a guy. Even the thought of it, made me sick. The only one I wanted you to go home with is me.” 

“Jon, why didn’t you say something. Earlier, I wouldn’t have said any of those rude things to you.” 

“Because it was true. I was being selfish and trying to keep my feelings at bay, I didn’t realize how cold I was.” She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Jon. Arya told you that, because she didn’t want you kissing her sister. She herself would be fired. She's been dating Gendry for nearly two years.” 

“So, for the past couple of months, while I was distancing myself from you, I could have been kissing you?” 

“I didn’t know you then.” she spoke lightly as he lifted her up. Her legs wrapping around his waist as he placed a deep kiss on her neck stopping her from speaking. 

“Would you like to know me now?” His voice husky as he ghosted over her skin. 

“Very much so.” She retorted back, pulling on his hair so she could repay the favor. 

“Very much so indeed.”


	10. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SansaxJon. Sansa is a depressive girl and Jon is the badboy.

Why? 

The questions as not so much in her words, but in his eyes. They way he traced the thin lines on her arms. 

"Sansa?" His voice low and quiet. The leather jacket he had shed to give to her, fell off of her shoulders. 

"To remind myself that I’m alive. That this hell is a real place." She sneered pulling her arm back. Jon ignored his jacket and walked over to her, scooping her in his arms. 

"Does pain make you live?" The pure anger in his voice rose up and made her defensive. 

"Does being in a gang mean your safe?" 

"If it means those I love are protected, then yes. Yes it does." Jon’s grey eyes connected with her blue ones. 

"Jon." 

"Let me be your pain." 

"What?" Her eyebrows rose as he slipped his hands up cupping her face.

"Let me be your reminder your alive." 

"How are y-" HIs lips slammed down on hers. The way his lips raised over hers after left her in a state of pure wonder.


	11. Wonders About the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: From the prompt ; "Imagine Person A was born blind, and Person B is their caretaker. Person B tries to explain the world around them, of even its smallest wonders." Jon/Sansa modern au
> 
> I hope that I do this justice, and if I offend people, I’m not trying to. I hope you enjoy.

”Jon?” Sansa spoke from his side. Her hand wrapped protectively under his. The wooden bench comfortable after the walk through the park. 

"Yes?" He started to play with her fingers, twirling them around his own. 

"Whats the sky like?" 

"The sky?" 

"Robb says the sky is to hard to describe." 

"He’s right. The sky is hard to describe to someone whose never known its wonders." 

"Can you try?" Her face tilted up. The blue orbs show no signs of wavering from the wide vastness of the world above. 

"Its blue, but it can be dark. Clouds are a pale white color, that seem like a they would be a marshmallow. soft to the touch, and comfy to fall on. But there just water vapor."

"Is it true the gods live there?"

"Some say. Others claim there is no gods. That the sky contains other life forms out there. 

"Jon why do you help me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are just a volunteer. You don’t have to take me on hour long walks, or play games with my family." She titled her head down. His fingers grasping hers tighter. "Or hold my hand like you do." 

"You told me you like to hold my hand." 

"I do, but that doesn’t mean you do." 

"I like holding your hand. I enjoy spending time with you on one of our long walks, and I like spending time with your family. Sansa, the volunteer program ended months ago. Your parents said that you enjoyed my company, and I enjoy yours. So they allow me to come and spend time with their wonderful daughter." 

"But why?" Sansa ponder out loud frustrated. 

"Because just like the Sky, your a mystery to me Sansa Stark. A mystery that I wish to be apart of, if not solve." Jon placed a hand on her neck, running his thumb along her jawline. Her own hands moved up to his chin and she felt his soft lips. 

"May I kiss you?" She murmured out her question. 

"Sansa, you never have to ask." Their lips met and for the first time, Sansa saw the wonder in the sky.


	12. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern! Jon and Sansa- Him saving her from some kind of life or death situation (maybe like a house fire or something?)

"I fold."  Jon said putting cards back on the table. He reached over took a pretzel from Grenns pile. Swatting the boys erupted into laughter as portended to hide his pretzel money.

 

"Get your own!"  

 

"I did, you won it all."  Stealing another piece.  The happy moment everyone shared died down when the siren started to blare.  Jon was the first to react yelling through the station. Being in command he knew he was the one to take the lead.

 

"Alright boys. Time to earn our keep!"  Ghost padded from his position from the corner and jumped into the main component of the truck.  Jon hopped in next to him as Grenn the fastest driver in the station got behind the wheel. Jon got on the radio as he talked to same.

 

"Do you know anything sam?"

 

"It's a house fire on winterfell have.  Started no more than 2 minutes ago. The smoke alerted the neighbors."

 

"Are there people inside?"  

 

"As of right now I do not know if they're still in there."  

 

By the time they got there the house was in flames. The ambulance pulled up into the curb as Robb Stark ran out. Jon yelled at someone to stop him as he tried to run in the front door.

 

"Get your hoses on the flames!"  Jon ran up to Robb.  

 

"Robb I need you to calm down.  Three of my men are in there."

 

"It's my home Jon!  My siblings are in there."  

 

"We are going to do our best that we can but you need to be ready for when we bring them out."

 

"Snow their coming out!"  Jon hurried up and helped Gendry keep a brunette from running back in.

 

"Sansa is still in there!  Sansa!"  Tears were coming down her cheeks, the grim coming off with them.  Jon threw in his masked and ran into the building. The buzz from his talkie sounded as they told him the fondation wouldn't last much longer.  Taking as many steps as he could at once he jumped over a fallen beam as he went to the door down the hall.  Kicking it open he found a red haired women lying on the floor struggling to breath. Quickly he pulled off his mask and threw it over her face. Her eyes cloudy and lips where a strange color. Like she woke up. Jon turned around to find the flames blocking his exit. He quickly lifted her into his arms and made his way to her window. They were on the second floor, a fall that would not kill them. A landing on the outside, he smashed her window open as he pulled her out they were in the back of the house, no men out back yet.

 

"Jon! Can you hear me?" Robb's voice came over his radio.  Bracing himself he threw his body down to the grassy ground clutching her tightly to his chest, as her bedroom engulfed in flames.  Picking up the radio he realized it was probably not the smartest thing he has ever done.

 

"I need a medic out back. She's struggling to catch her breath.  Could you send one for me as well. "Grenn we need a hose.”  Jon used the last remaining strength he had left to roll over on his side.  Pulling the mask off he brushed her damp hair out of her eyes.  

 

“Sansa!”  He called, trying to get her eyes to focus.  The daze look had him a little startled. She tired to say something but she ended up coughing instead.  

 

“Its okay!”  He replaced the mask.  “Breath.  Just breath.”  Jon spoke as calmly as he could.  HE himself let out a cough at the slight inhalation of smoke.  As he grasped her face in his hands, he tried to get her to remain awake and responsive.  Her breathing began to become even as she softly reached up and touched his cheek.  Her fingers were cold as she blinked looking into his grey eyes.  Sansa's pink lips parted as she tried to say something, but Robb ran into them.  Jon winced as his friend put pressure on his lower back.  

 

“What the fuck did you do?”  He said, looking at his little sister and his friend.  “Jumped out of the window?”    

 

“Robb, get Jon, we’ll get her.”  His partner spoke as he quickly went to work on Sansa.  Jon knowing she was safe, closed his eyes and groaned as Robb lifted him so he was lying on his stomach.  

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Jon blinked open at the sound of his heart monitor beeping.  His hand felt some soft pressure as he looked at red hair spread over his bed.  The movement he caused, made her lift her head.  A small smile coming over her face as she tightened her grip on his fingers.  Jon didn’t have the strength or the willpower to leave her touch.  

 

“You're awake.”  Her voice was more angelic than what he had dreamed about.  He blinked a little as he tried to remember meeting her before the fire, but couldn’t.  Her hospital band was laced around her left wrist.  The gown she wore was tied neatly in the back.  He thought he never saw anything more stunning.   “Robb told me, you shouldn’t have gone in.  The house was about to collapse.”  

 

“Your sister said you were still in there.”  

 

“Doctors said it was chloroform.  Someone set the fire to harm me and my family.”  Her fingers laced with his.  “But you still didn’t have to go in.  It would have been smart if you hadn’t come back.”  

 

“There was no choice.”  His eyes connected with hers as she looked up at him surprise.  “It was either save you, or die trying.  There was no other decision for me to make.”  Her smile grew on her face as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  

 

“I’m Sansa. Sansa Stark.”  

 

“Jon.  Jon Snow.”  She shook his hand as doctors and his partners all walked in.  But Jon didn’t really look so long at them.  He refused to let her hand go, and so did she.  

 

 


	13. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa/Jon modern au. sansa is a soccer player.

"Good afternoon Miss Stark, I’m Jon Snow, what seems to be troubling you this afternoon?" The tall dark haired doctor asked as he looked at the girl women lying on the bed in front of him. The shirt she was wearing looked like it was dipped in blood, as she held her nose. Her glare was enough to almost make him take a step back. 

"Other then my nose bleeding to death, and the searing pain radiating through my shin, I’m just peachy." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him. She winced at the motion. 

"Can you tell me how this happened?" Jon moved his hand down to her shin. The guard was still on, along with the cleat and sock. Jon looked at the nurse for an explanation. 

"She threaten us." She said quickly turning quickly away from the intense stare of the women lying bleeding. Jon looked up at the other nurses who all seem to cower in fear of the young lady. 

"What have you said to our nursing staff Miss Stark?" 

"I"m here darling, don’t fret." Margaery Tyrell, the head nurse spoke gracing the ER with her presence. Jon groaned as the women came to stand next to him. "Don’t be like that Dr. Snow. I’m a pain in the ass to everyone, not just you." She would be referring to the constant fights over his OR quietness. Margaery believes that Jon’s tactics can be quite Barbaric, but necessary. Her gaze went to the other nurses standing around looking scared. 

"She wasn’t kidding. If you touch her, she will kick your skull like a football. Did you see the keepers face that was wheeled in. You want that to happen to you?" She yelled the timid people around her. "Scatter." She commanded. Walking over she pushed Jon out of the way of the cleat. 

"That was an accident." 

"Of course it was. Besides she just had to get 5 stitches. The cleat hit her head. She’s going home as soon as she is finished being processed. A nasty concussion though." Sansa whined as Margaery pulled the shoe off.

"Alright, I need to see the shin." 

"Really? I thought I was putting her through this pain for nothing." 

"Why don’t you give the patient some morphine. I’m sure that would help." Jon said with a determined look. Margaery was taking his patient into her own hands again. 

"Yeah, lets give the patient some morphine." Sansa squeaked, as Margaery stopped her motions. Jon took over for Margaery as he slowly started to slide the sock off. 

"So is it as bad as it feels? Sansa asked, as she watched the drugs go into the IV. 

"This is not enough to knock you out, its just going to take the edge off the pain." Jon waited a couple of minutes to resume his motions before he did anything. Margaery talked to Sansa about the game. He was looking at his watch wondering who long the chief of Surgery was expecting him to maintain on this "high profile" patient. 

"Your Pretty." Sansa said. Jon lifted his eyes expecting Sansa to be talking to her companion, but her eyes were on him. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Sansa, darling, men aren’t pretty." 

"Sure they are. He is!" her words were slightly slurred as her nose was caked in dried blood. "Very handsome. No wedding ring either." Jon touched his ring finger. The band-less hand felt naked, with her looking at him. "You know, I can tell your a good guy." 

"Your assuming dear." 

"No, I’m not. You’ve talked about him. Saying how he needed a girlfriend to get him off your case." Jon was intrigued by what she was saying. 

"Sansa." Margaery spoke sternly to her friend. 

"Does he know the girl you tried to set him on the blind date was with me?" Her grin was a sad one. Jon’s eyes widened. He thought the blind date was a joke. Saying yes to it, to piss off Margaery.

"She was telling me how you were such a good guy. How you only really ever been with one women. You were looking again. But then, I final got into a dress after…" She paused with a struggled laugh as she looked at Margaery, "How long has it been since Joffrey?" Jon watched as Margaery’s face fell into a deep frown. 

"3 years." 

"Yes 3 years, of no dates, no boys, nothing much football and my first one since him, and you didn’t show." Jon remembers how Margaery was furious with him. Saying stuff about why didn’t he show. He thought it was a set up. Turns out it was, for the right reasons. Not for the wrong like he imagined. Margaery looked at him with almost an apologetic look. He peered down and pulled the shin guard off. The bone was sticking out, as the edges started to puss with signs of affection. Sweat from the game, and the drive her, was causing the wound to become dirty and unclean. Margaery quickly covered Sansa’s face, as she put more Morphine in to knock her. 

"Get an Open OR, stat. Jon went up to Sansa’s face, as he pulled the towel off of her eyes. Feeling her forehead, as was claiming up. Her hand reached up and grasped his fingers. He paused, something he would never do, but her eyes were captivating when he was this close. 

"Was the idea of going out with someone like me so horrible?" Her eyes closed as the morphine took effect. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was working on the clearing the infected area when Margaery started to speak. 

"He beat her." His motions paused as he raised his eyes to the women in front of him. 

"She said the bruises were from practice. That she always worked extra hard. An excuse for everything." Jon went back to his work with a light sigh. The other nurses sounding them, were quiet as Margaery looked at her friends sleepless face. 

"I thought it wasn’t a real set up." Jon said. Usually he didn’t speak in the OR. The fellow surgeons were up in the waiting area looking at the scene play out. 

"Yeah, well, it was. I even got her to put on cute underwear. Black lacy kind. The ones I know you would enjoy." A giggle was heard from the back of the OR. Both glared at the young nurse who quickly silenced them. 

"How do you know what I like?" He sneered. Jon dropped the tools on the side table, and moved to push the bone into place. 

"Sam told me." Jon looked up at the viewing room, to see Sam quickly run out of the seating area. 

"Of course he did." 

"You and her would be good together." Margaery said, looking at her friends face again. And then turning her eyes on him.

"What makes you say that?" 

"Your both fighters. You both deserve someone to fight with." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jon watched as Sansa blinked her eyes open. His shift ended, and he couldn’t help but stay to wait till she woke up. Jon’s grey eyes connected with hers, as she started to try and lean up. He quickly pushed her shoulders back down. 

"Dr. Snow?" She questioned. 

"Everything went perfectly, your shin bone, broke through her skin, and the area around it was infected. Its all gone, clean as a whistle. You need to rest and stay off of it." He said, gesturing to her leg. He paused pulling up a chair closer to her bed. "Do you remember anything you said before surgery?" 

"Wait, that wasn’t a dream?" She asked, a blush over coming her features. 

"I’m pretty?" 

"Oh god! I really said all that stuff? Are you sure it wasn’t a dream?" She stuttered placing her face in her hands. "Thats so humiliating." Jon reached up and took her one hand away. He kept it in his grasp, after he knew she wouldn’t pull away. 

"I think your pretty as well, Miss Stark. And after your discharged, and put under a new doctor, I would like to make up for the mistake I made." 

"I was on drug, Dr. Snow, I swear, what ever I said, it was the drugs." 

"Sansa, I thought the blind date Margaery set me up on was something to make me look stupid. If I would have known that truthfully, I would get to spend a night having dinner with a beautiful and talented women, I would have showed up." 

"What are you saying?" She stuttered out again, looking at him surprised. 

"I’m saying when you are no longer my patient, I plan on taking you out on a date. If you still want one." 

"I’ll be in a cast." She said, looking down at her leg. 

"I put the cast on." He spoke with a small laugh. "The cast will not bother me." 

"Alright. But you have to pick me up at my apartment. With flowers." He nodded giving her a small smile. She quickly squeezed his hand, and he looked back up at her. "And a box of lemon cakes. Their my favorite." 

"Flowers, box of lemon cakes. Got it. Anything else?" He asked, looking at her. 

"Could I get your number so I can call you, after I"m no longer your patient?" Jon stood up and walked towards the door. Sansa watched his figure as he stopped in the doorway. Turning with a slight upturn to the corner of his lips, he nodded his head. 

"Its already on your cast."


	14. Caring Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! So I heard that you were taking modern AU prompts so here goes - Jon/Sansa go to the same support group :) love your stories !

"So does anyone want to start a the discussion?" The person in charge of the group meeting asked. Sansa didn’t want to be here. The room only consisted of a five young adults, and one of them was her brother. She just barely made the age limit for this group. Rolling her eyes she crossed her legs and arms hoping to block out everything. 

"I’ll start." A fat man said. His chubby cheeks reminded Sansa of what Santa would have looked like, with how red his face got. 

"My name is Sam." 

"Hi sam." Everyone responded. Sansa remained mum. 

"And I’m hear because my fiancé and I have lost a very special person." The women who was sitting next to him, gripped his hand as he started to tear up. Sansa watched as the Dark haired one, no older then Robb, patted his back. The three must have known each other before coming here. 

"Its been 8 months since our precious angel was torn from us. And we thought we would give this place a try. Jon had been here before, and said this place really helped him deal with his grief, so we thought we would give it a go." Sansa kept her eyes down as his fiancé, as the same. The love they shared radiated off there bodies. It was a similar feeling she got when she looked at her parents. 

"Hi, I’m Jon." Sansa glanced up only to look away quickly. His eyes were on her. 

"Hi Jon." Everyone spoke in unison. 

"This is my second time here and Im suffering from the loss of my girlfriend. She was helping those in need on the streets and was shot during a drive by. This place has really helped me emotional to over come my fears. The other day, I walked down the street where she died, and I saw some faces of the people she used to help. It was hard, but I smiled, knowing that she did something good in her life." Sansa stayed quiet as everyone moved their eyes to her. She was next to speak, and she just looked down. 

"Hi, I’m Robb." Her brother spoke up on her behalf. 

"Hi Robb." 

"My sister and I are, suffering from the loss of our parents. A co-worker I work with said this helped when his wife passed away from Cancer last year. So I thought we should try it out. They-" He paused as he looked this sister as if afraid to say what happened. "It was a horrible accident." He finally found the words. Sansa scoffed at his easy manner. 

"Accident? Since when is murder an Accident?" Her voice was stern and forceful. Sansa’s blue eyes usually innocent and pure were full of rage as she turned them on her helpless brother. 

"San-" 

"Don’t. Talking about this is not going to help." She stood up, ignoring the pleads of the ‘babysitter.’ 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sansa was sitting outside on the curb smoking a cigarette. She didn’t always smoke, picked it up recently since after the first attempt by her mother. 

"Do you have a light?" A male voice rang from next to her. She held out the one she was flicking for him to take. Jon wedged himself on the curb less then an arm length away. He lit up and took in a depth inhale on the cancer stick. 

"So let me guess, your here to tell me, that I should go back inside, apologize for my rude behavior and tell my sob story like everyone else." 

"I should." He said with a small smile on his face. "But I’m not." 

"What are you going to do then?" She asked with a tilt of her head. The long braid of red hair, sat on her shoulder. Her blue eyes staring at his gray. He casted a small upturn on his lips as he flicked the cigarette bud away. His hand reaching out for her to take. She looked at him with creased eyebrows. 

"Theres a diner three blocks away. I’ll take you home, after." 

"What if your an ax murderer?" Looking at his fingers. 

"Thats a chance your going to have to take." Take it she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title for this is actually based on a real place. The Caring place is a free grief counseling for families, and specials in children to teens dealing with either the loss of a friend to the loss of a parent or guardian. It helps those who do not wish to cope with the grief get through the difficult time. When I lost my father, this place helped me tremendously, and is a place that I wish every state had. High mark blue shield has founded 2 or 3 places in the Pennsylvania State, one in Philly, one in Harrisburg, and either in Pittsburgh or Erie. This is a wonderful program, and I suggest if you live in the state or out, that you at least look to find something like it, or as close to it as possible. This helped me deal with the lose of my father the best and most healthy way I could think off. IF you ever need to talk to someone about a loss of a loved one, I"m always willing to talk.


	15. Conversation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said:
> 
> SansaxJon prompt. Sansa gets shot and Jon starts to be protective over her.

"Jon, I’m fine." 

"No your not." 

"Jon." 

"I’m serious, I’m not leaving you alone. Not until your brother gets back from his trip." 

"Jon its been 2 months." 

"I’m still not leaving you alone." 

"Jon. Look around where are we?" 

"In the bathroom." 

"Where am I?" 

"In the bath." 

"Where should you be?"

"In the bath with you?" 

"Jon Snow!"

"You got shot, I have to make sure you don’t bleed to death." 

"Jon I got shot 2 months ago. Can I please take a bath by myself for once?" 

"Fine. But yell, I’ll be right outside the door." 

"God, you can be a pain the ass recently." 

"Yeah, Yeah." 

"Jon?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Get in already."


	16. Told you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I loved your badass soccer player Sansa and Dr. Jon so much. Can I request a follow up. Maybe their first date or Margaery being all 'I told you so' (she was awesome too).

"I told you so." Margaery spoke with a sing song voice. Jon, didn’t even look up from the surgeon’s magazine he was inbedded in, as he waited for the elevator doors to open, letting him out of this conversation.

"Shut up." He spoke, trying to ignore her. 

"Why? I’m sure we both knowing where your going to be tonight." 

"Margaery-" He stared but she looked at him, cutting him off. 

"Fucking my best friend until her brains come out." His cheeks grew red, as he threw the magazine in his bag. 

"Do you have to be so crude." 

"Its not crude. She’s needs a good fucking once and a while." 

"I swear to god, Margaery my sex life is non of your business." He stated as she giggled at him. 

"Oh, but you are forgetting one good thing, my friend. Sansa Stark is my best friend. The one you tell everything to. I know almost everything there is to know about her sex life. Which means, I can give you a tip." 

"I don’t. Wait she tells you everything?" His features over come with a blush. 

"Everything Dr. Snow." The doors opened, and he quickly followed her outside, where Sansa waiting with her car. 

"Who knew you were good with your tongue." 

"Marg!" Sansa whined, from the sidewalk. "I told you that in confidence." 

"And I told him with confidence." She laughed as, both Sansa and Jon blushed at the mention of it. Both standing there watching Margaery walk away.


	17. Bubble Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Modern AU prompt: NedxCat first bubble bath together :D

It was one of those rare occasions where all the kids were out of the house. Robb was with his best friends, Jon and Theon, Sansa was out with Margaery, Arya was actually on a real date, Bran was spending the night over at the Reeds, and Rickon was away for the weekend at wrestling camp. The only ones in the house at this point were Ned, and his wife Cateyln. Both were enjoying the solitude of no children. 

"We haven’t done this since before Robb was born." Catelyn sighed, her hands were wrapped around a champine flute, and she was relaxing against her husbands strong chest and arms. The bubbles hid them from view as they both enjoyed each others company. 

"I know dear wife, I remember." She laughed as he kissed the side of her head. Married for 20 some years, and they still marveled in each others company. 

"Do you remember the first time we met?" She teased. 

"Yes, you were in your cheerleading outfit, at a game. My brother was trying to make the moves on you, buy I got there first." He teased in her ear as he slowly slide a hand down her side. 

"I thought you were the most handsome thing, I had ever laid my eyes on." With a content sigh, and turned her head to receive a kiss from her dear husband. "Brandon never stood a chance, once you entered the picture." He slowly took the flute from her hands and placed it away from her reach. Turning her, she straddled his hips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her wrapping around his neck. 

"I thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world. I still do. If fact." he placed a kiss on her jaw, as he lips skimmed up to her lips. "I think you may have gotten even more breathtaking over the years." 

"You tease me sir." Her lips capturing his. Both enjoying the closeness, when suddenly a shouting was heard from outside. 

"I’m sorry I’m not girly enough for you!" Ayra’s voice traveled to both of their ears. With a groan, both started to detangle themselves from one another. 

"Thats not what I meant Arya!" The two teens were yelling at one another. Another loud car door slamming was heard. 

"With Jon?" Both looked at the other as the children began to fight one another. 

"I think it’s best that we hurry." Ned stated, grabbing a towel to quickly dry himself off. 

"I couldn’t agree more, husband. Before they wake the damn neighborhood." Cat turned to leave the bathroom, before she could open the door, Ned gripped her wrist spinning her towards him, and grasping her lips in his. The deep meaningful kiss meant more then the hour in the bath tub soaking in each others presence. 

"When everything is settled, I promise to show you what I had original planned for the ending of the night." Her eyes were closed in content as his lips traveled over hers once more. 

"I hate you Robb!" Sansa’s voice rang throughout. both hurried out of the bathroom and into the chaos that was their real life. With matching smiles.


	18. Royal Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said:
> 
> I would be tickled pink if you felt like writing a Jon/Sansa modern au where one of them is British royalty and the other an American commoner. Would love to see how their love survives the test of tabloids, naysaying nobles, and the American having to adjust to royal customs. You're writing is absolutely ace! Thanks for sharing all the wonderful drabbles.

American Princess Fails to Give Prince a - Child Seen with Royal Duchess Margaery Tyrell 

The headline was screaming at her as she slammed the newspaper down on the coffee table. Sansa Stark was sitting alone in their bedroom, eating by herself, while her husband of 6 months is doing gods know what with gods knows who. She knows he’s not cheating on her, he doesn’t have the heart to do it. But with royals breathing down her neck to produce an heir, its hard for her to imagine, Jon satisfied with just her. His uncle is already talking about divorce because of the fact that she isn’t royal blood.

Growing up on a farm in the middle on Pennsylvania isn’t exactly royalty standards. Before she came into the picture, the Targaryens were looking to get Margaery and Jon engaged. But failed at the attempt. Margaery had no interests in Jon Targaryen. In fact is was her who introduced them in the first place, when Sansa was visiting London for a photo shoot. She knows that Jon was seen with Margaery Tyrell the other day was because he was asking her to stay at their summer home with Sansa while he has to go tour the countryside for a couple of weeks. He didn’t want her to be lonely. 

A soft knock echoed through her massive bedroom, as she looked down at her appreaence. Middle of the day and she hasn’t even gotten out of bed. Gilly, the women in charge of her health, came in. Sansa took one look at the girl’s worried eyes and began to burst into tears. 

"Hush now, deary, it will all be alright. This paper is pure folly." 

"But its not just this one, its all of them. Am I really so awful that they wish to force Jon to find another?" 

"No one is saying that!" Gilly began to rub circles on the girls back. 

"The queen is most worried about your health. It seems you haven’t been eating." A voice rang through the room. Turning she looked at her sister in law Rhaenys. She stood by the door pondering on whether to enter or not. Sansa and Rhaenys have gotten off to a rough start. Her believing that she only wanted Jon for the money and fame, and She believing that the princess would rather see her strung up on a pole, as both at odds. 

"Princess Sansa’s health is not the best, your grace." Gilly spoke up on her behalf. 

"You americans can never stomach anything." She sneered. Her eyes winced when it came out. Sansa just looked down at the papers lying on the bed spread in front of her. 

"I’m sorry for my American up bring your Grace." Her tone sad. Gilly has been at her side for weeks taking care of the girl whose light filled eyes have slowly diminished to nothing but dull lifeless hallows. 

"well your also upsetting Jon. Refusing his help at every turn. Let our doctor look at you." 

"No. The Royal doctor is for Royal blood. I have none of it." Sansa said very determined. 

"But your married to Royal blood." 

"The doctor cringes every time he touches her your grace." Gilly put out. "In fact most of the staff sneer at her, because she was born an American commoner. They believe if Prince Jon should have wed a commoner, it might as well have been one from his home country." 

"I know what is wrong with me your Grace." Sansa said, coming over the side of the bed. Gilly helped the poor girl stand as she went over to the draw. "I have known it for some time, I just haven’t had the heart to get Prince Jon’s hopes up." Handing the Princess a plastic stick wrapped in a plastic bag. "We didn’t tell anyone the last time, but a couple of months ago, we thought I was pregnant. Turned out to be just a late period. This time, I wanted to be certain before I told him." There was a soft knock on the door as Jon walked in, followed by his doctor friend Sam. Sam was not the royal physician but he went to school with Jon their first year together as roommates. 

"Now, I know you don’t want our doctor to help you, but you can’t be putting this off. You’ve been sick for two weeks. Let sam examine, before I loose my mind with worry." His eyes fierce and determined. He looked at Rhaenys who was standing there with a small smile spreading on her face. She ran up and grasped Sansa in a hug, wrapping her close to her. Jon’s brows furrowed as she was giggling at the younger women. He watched as she handed something to Sansa who walked up to him, placing the plastic bag in his hands. 

To little pink lines showed on both sticks lying in the bag, as he looked at his wife with a smile. 

"Truly?" 

"We’re having a baby!" She said excitedly, gripping him in a tight lock. He picked her up spinning her around as she smiled up at her husband. When her feet were safely on the ground, he grasped her tightly to him, his lips crashing on hers. She was his, and he was hers. Soon there would be another in their life, to just prove how much love could transpire between those of not equal standings. They were going to prove it together.


	19. Hidden Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I love a good marriage of convenience AU- Jon&Sansa. One thinks they other is having an affair and doesn't love them. The other person does everything they can to prove to them they are wrong (feel free to make this NSFW, I definitely won't complain)

"Do you think she has someone else?" Jon pondered out loud to his friend Sam. Sam sighed as he looked at his friend. They were going over the records for last month income. 

"Do I think Sansa is seeing someone else? No your grace." He said with a heavy sigh. Turning the page. 

"Sam, we are alone, please call me Jon." The man next to him said with a slight irritation. 

"Do you think she is?" He asked looking at his friend with worry. 

"I’m not sure. She’s been distant. More distant then usual." 

"Have you been taken your martial liberties?" 

"no more then usual, no more less." 

"Theres your problem." He said with a sing song voice. 

"What is my problem Sam?" 

"You only ever couple with her for an heir. She probably only thinks you need her to produce children. Nothing more, nothing less." Jon sighed as he thought about when they did couple. She was always so timid. He knew she enjoyed it, how ready she is for him when ever he comes calling, but the bodies readiness and the minds are two different things. 

"Maybe I should let her be happy with who ever this man is." Sam looked at Jon with worry. He knew how much he cared for Sansa, but this marriage was not about love to begin with. 

*****

"Do you think he has another women pleasing him Gilly?" Gilly stabbed herself with the needle at her ladies sudden question. 

"Who Your Grace." 

"Sansa, please Gilly." 

"Sorry your Gr-Sansa." 

"Lord Jon. Do you believe he has found someone who fits his needs better?" Sansa asked again. 

"I don’t think so Lady Sansa, he’s very fond of you." 

"yes well, its just he’s been so distant recently." 

"Like when?" Gilly put down her son’s shirt she was mending, as Sansa did the same. Her eyes turning sad. 

"The other day when he came to me, he usual comes to call when he hears that I have had my moons blood come and gone. But he hasn’t. Its been a week, and he still hasn’t called on me. Do you think he has found another to please him?"

"No, my lady. Maybe you should try to tell him." Gilly suggested. 

"But what if he is happy with this girl. I don’t want to ruin the only happiness he has since coming back to winterfell." Gilly looked at the girl with astonishment. 

"Really, I’ve never seen Jon smile as much when he is with you. The way he even looks at you reminds me of how Sam looks at me. With pure love and admiration. Jon would not take another." 

***********

"So both of them believe that they have someone else to take care of their needs?" Sam asked, as Gilly laid with him in their bed. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, as Gilly giggled at the Lord and Lady of Winterfell’s childish antics. 

"Yes. Sansa believes that Jon is taken by a Free Folk goddess." 

"Jon believes that Sansa is being taken by a golden knight." Both laughing at the their friends thoughts. 

"He came to call on her, after your talk though. It was kind pleasing to watch him stutter out the line. I told him to get on with it. He nearly choked." 

"Since when does Jon have trouble with women. HE was always one of the easiest for those to talk to." Sam asked his wife. 

"Sansa is not a free folk. She is his wife, and a lady. He can’t just ask her, for a roll around on the furs in front of her fire. She wasn’t raised to believe that was proper." 

"His first time was in a cave." Both giggled at their thoughts of the two. 

*******

Jon let out a struggled yawn as he and Sam began to go over rebuilding plans of winterfell’s inner village. 

"How did you sleep last night?" 

"Fine." he said almost to quickly with a light dust of pink gracing his cheeks. 

*********

Gilly was finishing her stitch when she looked over to see Sansa slumped in her chair, with her cheek in her hand sleeping. 

"My lady." She called, waking her up from her nap. 

"Did you not have a good nights sleep last night?" Worry echoing her voice. She watched as Sansa’s cheeks grew red and nodded her head. Saying how she needed to go get some fresh air.   
Ask charlseysproudation a question#Jon Snow x Sansa Stark#Jon x Sansa#Jon x Sansa Prompt


End file.
